


The Doctors Meet

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crossover, Don't act as if that's bad I will punch you, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Ignore Classic Who, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, River is in romantic love with 11 but 11 feels only queerplatonic love for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: It's a normal day on the TARDIS - until it isn't. Now they're all on a planet will all the Doctor's that came after War, and all the companions and Masters from that time. Why are they there? What's going to happen? Will they remember it at all?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Queerplatonic The Doctor & Donna Noble, Queerplatonic The Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day in the TARDIS. A bit calmer than usual, maybe, but a normal day all the same.

Rose was leaning on the control panel, laughing with Jack as the Doctor pretended to be exasperated, watching them with a fond twinkle in his eye.

Of course it couldn’t stay.

The TARDIS jolted and sparked, and Rose nearly fell to her knees, only just caught by Jack. “Whoa there.” the Captain joked as the TARDIS whooshed to a halt, and the Doctor tentatively pulled open the doors and stepped outside, followed by Jack and Rose.

Their TARDIS completed a half circle of five blue police phone boxes, all with people stepping out of them. The Doctor studied them, and a blond woman in a coat and rainbow shirt gasped, and pointed at him, then a thin brunet man, then a man in a bow tie, then an older man.

“You’re me.” she said. “My past regenerations, after War. You’re all me!”

“What?” a woman asked. She had dark skin, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. “What do you mean they’re all you.”

“They’re all me!” the blonde woman grinned. “I’m the Doctor! They’re the Doctor!”

“What do you mean?” Rose’s Doctor asked with a frown.

A redhead stepped forwards, dragging a man with her, presumably her husband judging by their matching rings. “Okay, we need to introduce each other. I can’t think of you with nicknames like ‘Old Man’ and ‘Jock’.”

“Are you talking about me?” the old Doctor asked.

“I’m not a jock!” Jack defended.

“You both knew who I was talking about.” the redhead supplied with a laugh.

“Well, how do we tell the Doctors apart? What do we call them?” a south asian woman with her hair in buns asked.

“What regenerations are you?” a young woman with black hair proposed. “We can call you by those numbers.”

“I’m the ninth regeneration.” Rose’s Doctor said, leaning back against the TARDIS.

“Technically you’re the tenth one.” Bow Tie supplied.

“Shut up!” the old Doctor growled. “They haven’t come to terms with the War Doctor yet.”

“I’m Ten.” the skinny brunet said, with a casual salute of two fingers.

“Eleven.” Bow Tie conceded.

“Twelve.” the old Doctor said.

“Thirteen!” the female Doctor said with a smile, bouncing on her feet. “Now, the companions should introduce themselves.”

“Rose Tyler.” Rose said, speaking up first, to keep the pattern of chronological order.

“ _ You’re _ Rose.” the black woman that had spoken before said. “He really likes to talk about you.” she explained with a smile.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack said with his signature cocky grin and a wink at Thirteen. “You have no idea how many dreams like this I’ve had.” Rose drove her elbow into his side. “Ow! Babe! Sorry!”

“Martha Jones.” Martha said with a smile.

“Donna Noble.” another redhead waved.

“Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory.” the redhead that had spoken before said, gesturing at the man with her.

“Clara Oswald.” the woman that had proposed using the regeneration numbers introduced with a wave.

“Bill Potts.” a woman with her hair in a natural afro, wearing a jean jacket said.

“I’m Nardole, and we  _ should not _ be here.” a short bald man said, crossing his arms.

“I’m Graham, and this is my grandson Ryan.” an older man smiled, and gestured at a younger man.

“Yasmin Khan. Nice to meet you all.” the woman whose hair was in buns said.

Ten clapped his hands. “So how did we all get here? It can’t be a coincidence, we were trying to find some old Hemmig eggs for UNIT.”

“We were just pulled off course.” Rose said.

“We were letting the TARDIS decide.” Amy said with a shrug. “This is where she brought us.”

“We were guarding Missy.” Nardole said nervously. “We should still be.”

“We were headed to Earth for a layover.” Thirteen said. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

“Who’s Missy?” Ten asked. “Do I know her yet?”

“Spoilers.” a female voice said, and they all looked outside the half circle, to where a woman was sauntering confidently towards them. “I don’t know either, but it’s still spoilers.”

“River!” Eleven said with glee, letting the woman into the group, where she leaned confidently against Eleven’s TARDIS.

“Hey.” she said with a wink and smile.

“River Song.” Ten said.

“I know you!” Donna pointed at her. “You were in that-”

“Spoilers.” River, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve interrupted.

“River.” Amy said. “Nice to see you again. The ever present reminder that I’m the Doctor’s mother-in-law.”

“Hey mum.” River hugged Amy. “Nice to see you.”

“What?” Ryan asked.

“Don’t ask.” Rory said, watching his wife and child.

“Wait, so we’re all the Doctor and companions, and we don’t know why we’re here.” Rose interrupted. “That’s not good. Usually when we don’t know why something’s happened, it’s malicious.”

“Like Daleks.” Amy said.

“Or cybermen.” Clara pointed out.

“Or the Master.” Thirteen said.

“ _ What _ .” Nine said, scanning them. “Aren’t those all dead.” no one answered him.

“The Master is dead.” Ten interrupted. Twelve and Thirteen looked away from him.

“We saw it happen.” Martha said. “Me, the Doctor, and Jack. We saw him die. He’s dead. Right?”

“Oh sweetheart.” another voice said, and they all turned to look at the three figures coming towards them from the outside of the group. “We don’t really die like that. We just seem to be immune…” the man smirked and wiggled his fingers in a wave. “Hi! Remember me, Martha?”

The woman next to him laughed. “For those idiots that don’t know, I’m Missy, this is the Master, and this is also the Master. Hi Nardole! Bit upsetting, no?”

“You can call me O.” The other Master said. “Now. Do any of you have any clue why we’re here?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You didn’t bring us here?” Thirteen asked.

“Well obviously not!” Missy protested. “We’re stuck here too! I don’t  _ want _ to be in a vault, but I don’t want to be in the desert either!”

“Those are all the Master?” Ten asked. “But he’s dead. I saw him die. I begged him not to.”

“When you have a survival plan, it’s always to know you left your enemy with lasting trauma.” the Master grinned, stepping up to Ten and leaning in till their faces were almost touching. “Isn’t it?”

“Get away from him.” Donna snarled, stepping forward and pushing the Master back.

“I could kill you for that.” the Master remarked. “I won’t, because unfortunately, I don’t think we’re going to be able to leave without all the Thirteen Doctors, and they won’t work without their precious pets.”

“They aren’t pets.” Twelve said. “They’re our friends.”

“They’re parasites.” Missy said with groan. “They don’t even live that long.”

“Shut up before I make you.” Clara growled.

“Sure.” Missy said.

“There’s a mountain range over there.” Jack said. “Strategically the best plan is probably to move over that. Assuming the entire planet isn’t desert, they’re probably the reason no rain is coming here.”

“Good plan.” Nine said, clapping Jack on the back. “Doctors?” the other Doctors expressed their agreement.

“We should walk.” Graham said.

“We have the TARDISes.” Ryan protested, but Graham shook his head.

“They brought us here, we can’t trust them to not be overridden by whatever brought us here.”

“Graham!” Thirteen said with obvious delight. “That’s smart!”

“So we’ll walk.” Donna groaned. “When we’ve got machines that can travel through space and time.”

“Cheer up!” River said. “I’d love to meet some of you!”

“Not exactly comforting.” Eleven assured her.

“Sorry, who is River?” Rose asked. “Amy said mother-in-law?”

“I’m his wife.” River said, slinging her arm around the Doctor’s shoulders.

“Wife?” Rose, Jack, and Yaz chorused.

“Oh I’m taking it you are romantically involved with him.” River groaned. “That’s awkward.”

“Technically I’m romantically involved with  _ her _ .” Yaz said.

“And what a pretty her it is.” River beamed. She then chose not to say more on the topic.

The group banded together, moving in a herd to the mountains, after grabbing water and other supplies from the TARDISes.

Rose stayed towards the middle, where she could hear most of the conversations.

“You’re the Doctor’s wife?” she heard Donna ask River, and immediately focused on that conversation.

“It’s queerplatonic.” River shrugged. “I love him romantically, but he doesn’t love me that way. He’s greyromantic, you see. Rose, Jack, Yaz, they’re all lucky to get his romantic love. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me as strongly.”

“I’m his queerplatonic partner too.” Donna said. “I mean, I don’t love him romantically, but I’m also in a QPR with him.”

Rose tuned out at their conversation turned to effective murder methods, and tuned into the conversation that Nine was having with Ten.

“So you’re the next regeneration.” Nine said, looking over Ten. “Rose and Jack, what happens to them.”

“Rose stays with me. Jack becomes a fixed point in time.” Ten looked down away from Nine. “Rose… something happens. I don’t think I can tell you.”

“How do I die?”

“I can’t tell you.” Ten said, but he moved closer to Nine and whispered something in his ear, two words. “If we remember any of this, don’t leave Jack behind.”

“You did that, not me.”

“I know. I regret it more than anything.”

Rose frowned and tried to control her anger, switching over to Missy and Martha.

“You’re the Master?” Martha asked tentatively, obviously keeping her distance from Missy.

“Yes, darling. New body, new me. I quite like this. And I do prefer the Mistress, I’m a bit old fashioned.”

Martha gave a small laugh. “Well, you haven’t changed that much. You seem nicer.”

“How dare you!” Missy smiled too. “So, how's life since you defeated me?”

“I left the TARDIS, got a girlfriend.” Martha admitted. “Her name is Selena, I love her a lot, and I promised her I’d be there for dinner, so I hope we get home soon.”

“Oh that’s sweet. I don’t like sweet, but that’s sweet.”

Rose scoffed. This wasn’t normal. This shouldn’t be happening. She knew she couldn’t be with the Doctor forever, but seeing all the people from his future, all without her, it was a jarring and unpleasant surprise.

What would happen to her? To Jack? Would he just move on with no thought to them?

She kept thinking upsetting thoughts until they reached the mountain range. A door was stark in front of them, leading into the middle of the first mountain.

“It would be an incredibly bad idea to open that.” Twelve said.

“We’re going to do it?” Eleven responded.

“Of course, who do you think we are?” Ten said. Thirteen reached for the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

“This is a bad idea, I love it!” Missy cheered as the group started down the long winding tunnel the door led to.

“I like her. Am I allowed to like her?” Donna asked.

“No.” Martha, Clara, Bill, Graham, Yaz and all the Doctor chorused.

“That sucks, she’s cool.” Amy chimed in. “I like the murder-y thing she has going.”

“Please excuse her, she has a thing for evil women. Maleficent could probably ruin our marriage if she was real.”

“Never!” Amy assured Rory. “The evil queen, maybe, but only her.”

“Bad news!” Twelve said to them, and then helpfully refused to elaborate.

The tunnel led to a long suspension bridge that wasn’t even damaged, like it was brand new. The gap it bridged wasn’t even that big or deep, and the group crossed it without worry.

Finally, they reached a large cavern, lit with torches and with twenty-eight beds and supply packs, one for each of them.

“This is probably a trap.” the Master pointed out. “If I was doing this, this would be a trap.”

“Are you doing this?” Ryan asked.

“We said we weren’t.” O scolded him. “Well, I’m not.”

“And I’m not.” Missy continued. They all turned to the Master expectantly.

“I’m  _ not _ . I’m annoyed I’m not, but I’m not.”

In front of them, a door opened, and a familiar voice could be heard. “Exterminate!”


End file.
